Jimmykiller9's What-Ifs
What If... Vegito hadn't split apart when Buu absorbed him... "Alright, it's time to find everybody." Vegito walks around, for hours and hours, trying to find his friends and family, until... "Hey, that looks like them! How to get them out...I suppose I'll just tear these things off." Vegito tears off the people pods. Buu shows up in his body. "What are you doing???" "Oh, me? Nothing, nothing...Hey, what would happen if I removed this one?" Vegito walks over to Fat Buu's pod and grabs the attachment thingies. "N-NO!! If you do that I'll lose all that I am!" "O RLY? I'd like to see that." With this internet meme, Vegito tears off the pod. He then finds a way out while Buu is having a spaz attack. He gets out. Hey look Vegeta! People Popcorn! What is he on? "Wait...did I think in two different...nevermind." Buu transforms into Kid Buu, blows up the planet, yadda yadda... Vegito teleports to the Supreme Kai Planet area place. "Good job Vegito! KICK BUU'S TOUCHIE!!!" Shouts Old Kai. No one says touchie anymore...he really is Old Kai... Kid Buu goes all Great Ape (Hyuck, hyuck, Great Ape? Get it?) Vegito PWNS Kid Buu, revives everybody with the Dragon Balls, and goes home. There's only one problem, however. "It's Goku!" "No, it's Vegeta!" "Ladies, ladies, it's both of us!" "......Well, your coming home with ME!" "No, he comes home with ME!" 'No! He comes home with ME!!" "SHUT UP NAPPA!!!!" And the fight goes on, while Vegito goes to play Raging Blast 2... "Hey, it's me! I'm gonna beat up Vegeta...I mean, me...I mean...aw forget it!!!!" THE END Nappa had stepped on Gohan... *STOMP* "AAAAAAW VEGETA MY SHOES ARE ALL DIRTY!!!" "Yes Nappa. That's what happens when you step on people. Remeber the Turles incident?" "Oh yeah I do Vegeta! Poor Saibaman..." Krillin runs over to Gohan. "GOHAN!! Are you still alive?" "Y-yeah Krillin. But I don't think I can-" "Oh good. Chi-Chi would kill me if you died." Krillin runs off. Goku shows up. "Gohan, eat this senzu bean." "Kay." Gohan is rejuvenated. "HEY NO FAIR!! HE CAN'T JUST COME BACK TO LIFE!! VEGEEEETAAA, THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" shouts Nappa. "Nappa, not only did you fail to kill that kid, but you're a crybaby. YOU MUST DIE!!!!!" With this internet meme, Vegeta killed Nappa. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo...!" THE END Yamcha had actually been cool... HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! As if. Yajirobe actually trained in the Saiyan Saga "Wow Yajirobe, you've gotten really strong." said Krillin. Yajirobe replied, "Heck yeah, I'm Yajirobe!!" Dumbass Krillin.... The Saiyans arrive, Saibaman fight, Yamcha dies(ROFL), Yajirobe shows up!!! "Yajirobe you're here!" shouted Krillin. "Aw, did Yamcha die ALREADY?" "Yeah..." ..... Everybody laughs. "Okay, now that that's over, I CAN UNLEASH MY FULL POWER!!!" Shouts Yajirobe. The ground shakes. The mountains tremble. Then... "Kaydone." Everybody looks at Yajirobe. "I can't believe it..." "No way..." "He's a S-S-Super Sai.....EEK!!" There Yajirobe was, with glowing hair and incredible strength. He...was a Super Saiyan. "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH wait." A random DBZ fan shows up. "Yajirobe doesn't have any Saiyan blood whatsoever." "SHUT UP!!!" Yajirobe blasts the fan. "And now..." Nappa had already died from the transformation itself, and Vegeta was staring at Yajirobe wide-eyed. "P-Please don't kill me..." "Kill you? HAHAHAHA!! I ain't gonna do that!! I wanna join you!" "Wait, WHAT?" Shouts the Z Fighters. Yajirobe blew up the Earth. THE END Nail had helped the Z-Fighters fight the Ginyu Force... ﻿ The story so far... Recoome beats up Vegeta and Krillin. "I am the son....of Son G-Goku! And I w-won't...LET YOU BEAT ME!!!" (SNAP) "Aw, I like, broke the kid's neck, y'know?" Nail shows up! YAAAAY! (Trumpet sounds) "You have hurt the Earthlings.....and that other guy." Vegeta gives Nail the finger. "AND I SHALL AVENGE THE EARTHLINGS!" "Wait what about m-" "HAAAAAAAA!" Everybody is blown away by Nail's power. Nail kills Recoome and beats the crap out Burter (but not Jeice, he's awesome). 'NOOOOOO BURTER!" "Butter! That'll be great on my Grand Slam!" "GOKU???" "O HAI GUYS." Jeice gets away while this is all happening. He comes back with Ginyu. "Looks at that Namekian, Cap'in! He BEAT US UP!!" shouts Jeice. "Yeah fine whatever." Ginyu randomly kills Krillin. "NOOOO KRILLIN!!" Goku goes SSJ and accidentally destroys Namek and they all die. Except for Jeice and Nail. They got away and are now working together in Spacey's. THE END. ﻿ ﻿ Category:Page added by Jimmykiller9 Category:Comedy Category:What If